Bleed For Me
by AMKelley
Summary: (EMH/TT crossover) The man formerly known as Evan stopped in his tracks and pivoted his body back towards the pathetic bloody mess that was Noah Maxwell. The once tall and fearless presence was now a broken shell of a boy that was once a man and HABIT knew that he finally had Noah at his mercy. *Sexual content, blood, torture, knifeplay, rough sex, violence, non-con, daddy kink*


HABIT could do this for hours. He _has_ been doing this for hours, actually, and he's proud enough to admit that he's pleasantly surprised at how long Noah has been able to endure him and his cruelty. HABIT really shouldn't underestimate Maxwell based solely off of countless victims before him, but he's somewhat excited to see that Noah is a fighter. Even more so than most.

Noah was willfully stubborn by nature, but HABIT had expected him to crack quickly under his unrelenting taunts and stabs to his pride, both figuratively and literally, but no... That façade was true through and through. Of course HABIT anticipated that Noah would resist and curse and go on about _fucking_ this and _cocksucker_ that. What ever obscenity he could think of, to be honest.

But Noah fought.

And despite his rather wiry and scrawny physique he landed a few solid, yet sloppy, blows towards HABIT when he initially advanced on him. Even though Noah had a height advantage on him, that didn't amount to shit because HABIT was more impish and scrappy when it came to matters such as this. And Noah, try as he might, couldn't subdue him no matter how hard he tried.

Still, that didn't discourage him from trying even after HABIT had pinned him to the ground and tied his hands behind his back with some sort of cable. Of course HABIT had chuckled darkly as he watched Noah squirm futilely. HABIT had shoved Noah's face into the wooden floor and ground his hips against his bony ass, sitting on him as he kicked and struggled to get out of his predicament.

After a while HABIT had got bored of watching Noah scramble for purchase and decided it was time to get this show on the road. He clambered off of Noah and hoisted him up onto his feet, only to have him go boneless and drop back to the ground, undoubtedly hurting himself when he landed sharply on his knobby knees.

It always somehow managed to make HABIT even more amused when _they_ decided to be childish and become dead weight, as if it would make a difference. HABIT could only bear his teeth in a smirk as he grabbed the cable that linked Noah's hands together and pulled back roughly on it to stretch Noah's arms back further than they were meant to. HABIT took the opportunity to knot his other hand in Noah's hair and almost pull on that as well so they were eye to eye.

"You're only damning yourself when you choose to act like a child, Noah. You may think it's stalling the inevitable, but it's only making it more fun for me," HABIT tells him with a mischievous grin as Noah gives another futile jerk, potentially away from HABIT. " _Oh, yeah._ Keep trying, sweetheart. Get's me all hot and bothered when you struggle," HABIT snorts sarcastically, keeping Noah in place with little effort.

"Fuck you, you sick fuck!" Noah spat harshly when HABIT pulls his head back further to outstretch his neck in an arch.

"It's gonna take more than a few _fucks_ to get me riled up," HABIT deadpanned.

And when Noah finally calmed down enough, or gave up from the strain on his arms, HABIT proceeded to drag him up the stairs and into the special little room he reserved for occasions such as this. He plopped the lanky man down on the yellow, blood-stained kiddie chair, producing one of his many knives he kept scattered conveniently around the place, and set out to go to work on Noah.

A few hours later and here they were.

Noah was on the ground, curled into a fetal position, having kicked the kiddie chair away some time ago when HABIT had really started getting into it. Bastard didn't even bother taking off Noah's shirt when he started going to work on him, either. His shirt was nothing more than a blood soaked, torn up piece of cloth by this point, having been ravaged by HABIT's knife in a jagged and uneven pattern. The only thing that really held it together was the outstretched collar that had been repeatedly yanked on by HABIT whenever Noah refused to sit up.

Still, Noah didn't to crack. He had screamed bloody murder, sure, anyone would in his position, but he never broke down and let himself cry from the unbearable pain pulsing all over his body despite every nerve screaming for him to just give in already. He wouldn't let HABIT have the pleasure of breaking him. At least not so easily anyway.

Noah had seen what HABIT did to Jeff and as far as he knows, this is _nothing_ compared to that. Jeff was beaten down to a pulp and broken beyond repair in more ways than one and here HABIT was taking his time with Noah. Going _easy_ on him, so to speak. Which got Noah thinking a little bit...

"Why do you insist on fighting it, Noah?" HABIT inquired, stalking around his prey in a concentrated circle. "This could all stop right now if you just give up and do what I told you to on the bridge."

"What's the matter? Losing your nerve, asshole?" Noah chuckled weakly, coughing as a result from the coppery thickness in his throat from the blood that had trickled from his busted lip. "I didn't realize you were such a pussy."

HABIT hummed with amusement and squatted down in front of where Noah laid in a growing puddle of his own blood. He placed the edge of his blade just underneath Noah's chin and beckoned him to raise his head up and the man complies wordlessly. HABIT is obscured by the shadows that the floodlight can't reach, so Noah finds himself staring up into the silhouette of where he thinks HABIT's face is.

"You know, anyone in my position would be offended by that," HABIT said, expression masked further by the bill of Evan's Death Proof cap. "I, myself, find it to be quite endearing when someone thinks they have the upperhand on the situation. It's really adorable to see you trying to antagonize me, Noah. It really is. Adorable, but ultimately worthless."

HABIT grabbed a handful of Noah's hair and pulled up on it, forcing Noah to raise to his knees with the motion in order to avoid getting the follicles ripped out of his head. Which is hard to do considering that Noah's hands are still tied behind his back and the blood on the ground is making him slip and fumble pathetically.

When Noah is finally resting back on his haunches, HABIT roughly shoved at Noah's head to disentangle his hand from the ratted and blood clumped locks. Noah grunted in response, spitting blood at the ground where HABIT stood in front of him. It was a silent _fuck you_ that mostly went unacknowledged aside from the small chuckle that rose from deep within HABIT's throat.

HABIT stepped forward and bent down, knife in hand, and grabbed the loose fabric of Noah's collar. He slide the knife up under the rim, bunching it up before falling through to cut it free. The blood soaked material hangs limply on Noah's slender shoulders and HABIT has to do some maneuvering in order to strip it completely from his body.

HABIT whistled in admiration, stepping back slightly to let the flood light shine on his crimson body. HABIT relished in the sight of the Jewish man's scrawny body marred with varying cuts spread along his abdomen. His lips curl into a wicked smile and he bit his bottom lip as his gaze raked up Noah's chest tantalizingly slow.

"Whoever said red wasn't your color has never seen you like this. Hot damn..." HABIT marveled, rubbing idly at the top of his thigh.

"Eat shit," Noah spat hoarsely, growing tired of HABIT's incessant need to humiliate him.

"I give you a genuine compliment and this is how you _thank_ me?" HABIT scoffed, shaking his head in disappointment. "That is hurtful."

" _Boo-hoo_..." Noah mocked, swaying slightly.

HABIT is on him not a moment later, drawing his head back sharply so he can wrap his arm around Noah's throat to cut off his air supply. Noah gasped and jerked, trying to get free from HABIT's tight hold. He tried to wiggle his hands free from their binds, but it was no use. His elbows were stiff and the cord dug into his skin with bruising friction. It didn't take long for him to feel light headed either.

"Not feelin' so sassy now, are you?" HABIT murmured into Noah's ear with condescension.

Noah opened his mouth but only a choking gasp came out.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you. Can you speak up a little?" HABIT barked with maniacal laughter.

Noah made a few stuttering gasping noises before HABIT released him, letting him breath properly once more. Noah nearly collapses to the ground without having HABIT to steady him, but he manages somehow. Noah went into a brief coughing fit that torn up his already rough throat. His throat was hoarse from all the screaming and obscenities he threw at HABIT from hours of numbing torture, not to mention being choked out just now.

He mumbled something under his breath, coaxing HABIT to squat down next to him closely.

"I'm sorry?"

"Go fuck yourself," Noah croaked, spitting blood in HABIT's face with a bloody grin.

"Tempting, but I had other ideas," HABIT countered, taking off his hat to wipe the blood from his face.

He wrapped a hand around Noah's neck and pulled him forward so they were mere inches apart. Noah's eyes were wide and he held his breath, truly terrified for once in his life. HABIT rose up and circled behind him, dropping to his knees to cup his hand just underneath Noah's chin.

"I'd much rather fuck you, as you so crudely put it," HABIT went on to whisper in Noah's ear. "Who knows? With a little bit of training, you might even enjoy it. Jeff sure did... For a while, at least."

"What happened? You couldn't get it up anymore, so you just decided to kill him for your own sick pleasure instead," Noah quipped with gross sarcasm.

"Jeff was a good little bunny, but he started thinking for himself. And _master_ can't have that. But you..." HABIT nudged Noah's head a little higher to bare his neck and inhaled his coppery scent. "You're different. _Special_. Stubborn, but no less impressionable."

"I'm not gonna beg if that's what you're implying," Noah vowed, squirming when he felt HABIT's chest press against his back.

"You will. They always beg," HABIT mused, nipping the curve of Noah's ear hard enough to make him hiss. "Jeff begged... It's just a matter of mixing the right amount of pain and pleasure. And then you're screwed... Both figuratively and literally."

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Noah inquired with an irritated huff when HABIT trails the blunt edge of his knife down his chest teasingly.

"Eager, are we? Okay, okay..." HABIT chided playfully. "Daddy can play."

HABIT gripped his knife a little tighter and proceeded to leave a crimson line across the curve of Noah's neck, causing the taller man to grunt from the stinging sensation. HABIT kept Noah's head poised skyward for a moment longer, letting the fresh wound bleed profusely before he dove down and lapped at the cut with his tongue.

The wound bled steadily and HABIT continued to prod and at the split skin, collecting a generous amount of the tangy liquid on the flat of his tongue. Noah was hissing through his teeth and fidgeting to get away from the oddly soothing sensation. Noah hated to admit it, but he could see what HABIT meant about pain and pleasure. In fact, the more Noah squirmed the more his pants became increasingly uncomfortable.

" _Mmm_... You taste good, Noah. So much sweeter than Jeff," HABIT praised, going to stuck a hickey directly over the wound to draw out more blood. "Fear, adrenaline, and what is that? _Arousal_?"

"You wish," Noah scoffed.

HABIT sets his knife aside and let his hand snake around to the front of Noah's jeans to grope him roughly, feeling just the slightest bulge. But it was enough to make him grin mischievously none the less. It may not be a full on erection, but it was something. He had gotten a reaction out of Noah.

"Oh, really? Then what's this, huh?" HABIT asked mostly rhetorically. "Hiding a roll of pennies in your pocket?"

"Fuck you..." Noah said automatically on reflex.

HABIT laughed that annoying cackle of his when he was exceptionally pleased with himself, but he didn't let go of Noah. His hand cupped Noah more tenderly than before and he gave the scrawny man a few good gropes here and there, gauging his reaction all the while. Noah turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the shit eating grin that would inevitably grace HABIT's face.

The possessed man took a moment to take off his hat and toss it aside so he could angle his head for better access to Noah's neck. He ran his tongue over the slowly drying wound, tasting more of that sweet scarlet elixir that got HABIT moderately turned on. He sucked and lapped sloppily all around the cut, undoubtedly making it more red and irritated than it already was.

And Noah could do nothing but squirm and make tiny noises that ultimately left his throat without permission.

"You get off on a little pain, don't you?" HABIT pointed out when he paused his blood sucking briefly. HABIT inspected the cut more thoroughly, noticing it had been a little deeper than most of the cuts marring Noah's physique.

"I'm not a sick bastard like you," Noah taunted, but his body betrayed him.

"Your body says differently," HABIT observed curiously, spreading his palm over Noah's thickening crotch. "Pain and fear excites you doesn't it, Noah."

"My body can't help it when you're manually _groping_ me," Noah tried to play off, but it was kind of a lie.

You couldn't bullshit a bullshitter, after all.

Instead, Noah's body trembled lightly and his cock throbbed with growing interest as HABIT continued to rub him through his jeans. True, it was partly do to the body's natural way of processing sexual stimulation, but it didn't excuse why Noah was so keen on HABIT gnawing on a bleeding wound that stung like a bitch or how each breath he took it caused his other cuts to ache incessantly.

"Look at you. You're shaking," HABIT stated, almost in awe of it all.

Jeff didn't like the pain. Whenever HABIT did this to Jeff he had to be as tender as he could, which is an amazing feat if HABIT does say so himself. Jeff was too sensitive and prone to getting turned off by the slightest little bite or scratch and it annoyed HABIT to no end. He didn't want to be soft and sweet. He wanted to be vicious and unrelenting, but he didn't want to break Jeff at the time.

All that's different now.

Because Noah is different.

"You're hard as a rock already and we've barely gotten past the foreplay," HABIT commented, squeezing Noah's now sizeable cock. "You're easier than Jeff was, you kinky little slut."

The use of the derogatory term sent a shameful tinge of arousal down Noah's spine and it did things to him that it probably shouldn't have. His arms twisted anxiously behind him and the cord dug into his bruised wrists as HABIT chuckled darkly into his ear, grinding his own erection into one of Noah's bound palms.

Noah flinches away from the contact initially, taken aback by the feel of the other man's arousal, but when HABIT presses into him again Noah is compliant. He isn't forced to do it, but despite his best efforts Noah found himself actively seeking out the hard line in HABIT's jeans. Oddly entranced by how another man could feel so different yet so familiar.

"Atta boy," HABIT coaxed, pressing himself more purposely into Noah's hand. "See? You're learning already."

HABIT leaned over slightly to pick up his knife once more, poising it just an inch or two above Noah's right nipple. It happens so fast that Noah barely has any time to react as HABIT marks him with a light three inch horizontal cut. Noah let out the most embarrassing, toe-curling moan of his entire life and the sad thing was, was that it actually hurt more than it felt good. The fact still remained that Noah got off on it regardless and it was just one small fraction of HABIT's plan.

Before long, blood from the cut started to collect at the surface and trickle down over his pectoral muscle, or lack thereof, coating his nipple with a steady current of his own blood. HABIT, always having interesting and innovative ideas, bent over Noah's body and started to suck on the scarlet stained peak of skin.

If the moan before had been any indication, the next one that followed was nothing short of spectacular. Noah trembled and gasped and mewled as HABIT went to work on one of his erogenous zones. He licked, sucked, and even bit the hardened nub until it was sore and bruised from too much attention. Noah humped up into HABIT's hand that remained enclosed over his cock, working himself to the brink and back. HABIT saw this and abruptly drew his hand back, leaving Noah all hot and bothered beyond repair.

"Don't get greedy now," HABIT tsked, bringing his hand up to knot in Noah's hair instead. "If you want more, you gotta ask nicely for it first."

"I told you I'm not begging," Noah reminded even as his composure crumbled fast.

"Duly noted," HABIT said, getting up from where he crouched behind Noah and making a big show as if to leave Noah with a bad and confusing case of blue balls. "I'll come back when you're ready then," HABIT added as he stood at the door.

"Wait!" Noah found himself shouting before he could help it.

The man formerly known as Evan stopped in his tracks and pivoted his body back towards the pathetic bloody mess that was Noah Maxwell. The once tall and fearless presence was now a broken shell of a boy that was once a man and HABIT knew that he finally had Noah at his mercy.

" _Yeees?_ " HABIT drew out with barely contained amusement.

"You can't just leave me like this."

"Can't I? You forget who you're talking to, Noah," HABIT replied, sure of himself.

HABIT walked back over to where Noah kneeled vulnerable and bleeding before he came to a stop in front of him. HABIT crouched down once again and slapped at Noah's face until the man met his eyes

"If you want something from daddy, you gotta ask like a good _wittle_ boy," HABIT taunted with a put on speech impediment.

"I want you..." Noah started before faltering, contemplating his choice of words.

"Yes?" HABIT encouraged, turning an ear to Noah and cupping his hand behind it comically. "Go on."

"I _need_ you to touch me," Noah admitted, bearing himself in one of the most compromising positions ever in front of someone that could just as easily kill him.

"Then say the magic words," HABIT egged him on, grinning so wide that it nearly made his cheeks ache.

"Please..."

"Please, what?" HABIT echoed, gesturing his hands for Noah to move along.

Noah took a deep breath and let go of his last shred of pride.

"Please, sir?"

The harsh _smack!_ sound reached Noah's ears before he knew what happened and then the pain in his left cheek became apparent. Noah recoiled from the shock.

"Try again."

"Master?" Noah stuttered.

 _Smack!_

"Last chance," HABIT warned, voice dangerously low.

" _Daddy!_ " Noah shouted quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to brace for the impact that never came.

When nothing happened for a few tense seconds, Noah slowly raised his head and opened his eyes to see HABIT smiling proudly at him.

"Bingo."

Noah let go of a breath he had been holding and finally let his shame sink in.

"Now, since you've been an exceptional young man, I bet you want your reward, don't you?"

 _Do you really have to ask?_ Noah wanted to huff, but knew better. So instead he took it on the chin and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Yes... _daddy_..." Noah bit out.

"Good boy," HABIT baby talked before walking around him.

HABIT grabbed Noah by the cord that kept his hands bound and hoisted him up on his feet. Noah's legs had been so sore and unused for so long that they initially trembled under his mass, making him weak in the knees. HABIT wrapped his arms around Noah's slim waist to undo the front of his blood stained pants, working fast to yank them down and expose the Jewish man in all his naked, bloody glory.

The chill of the small room made Noah's wiry muscles tense and he shivered from the strange transition of heat that all but pooled at his groin. HABIT circled around him, taking in the sight of tan skin, thin appendages, and dried cuts marring his frame. HABIT stopped short when he got an eyeful of how well-endowed Noah was, whistling appreciatively.

"Well, well, well..." HABIT bolstered, grinning from ear to ear. He stepped forward and firmly grasped Noah by his cock, giving him a rough yank. "I bet that's a mouthful. Too bad we won't be able to find out."

Noah whined at the assumption, knowing full well that that was a long shot to begin with, but it gave Noah a sick satisfaction imagining this maniac down on his knees and tied up instead of the reverse.

"Down on your knees," HABIT ordered, shoving down on Noah's scrawny shoulder.

HABIT was behind him now and Noah turned his head to look back at him but the lack of light was unreliable. He did, however, hear the distinct _clank_ of a belt being undo, as well as a zipper. Noah started to panic, immediately regretting his current position. When he begged he was sure that HABIT would just get him off with a hand, but Noah quickly forgot that favors come at a price. Especially ones such as this.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked even when as it was made abundantly clear.

"I'm giving you what you need," HABIT told him frankly, kneeling down behind the Jewish man and spreading his thighs apart.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Noah pleaded, panic showing.

"Shut up," HABIT deadpanned, shoving Noah down to the bloody floor face first.

His backside was completely exposed and spread open from this position and it made his heart drop when HABIT nudged his legs apart even further. A lump lodged it's way in his throat, making it hard for him to breath briefly before mustering the ability to speak again.

"Wait!" Noah croaked when he felt the head of HABIT's cock nudge against his entrance. "Can you please untie my hands at least? _Daddy_?"

This makes HABIT pause for a few seconds, mulling it over in his head until coming to an agreement.

"Are your arms sore, _sweetheart_?" HABIT mocked in a baby voice.

"Yes, _daddy_ , they are," Noah grunted, but mostly from how painful it was to say _that_ word.

"I guess you deserve a little freedom," HABIT acknowledged, cutting the cord away with his knife.

Noah collapsed forward even more and his arms came snapping back out in front of him like outstretched rubber. Noah granted himself a few moments of reprieve before getting his arms underneath him to prop his body up out of the blood stained floor. The moment he rose up, he felt the tip of a knife at the back of his neck.

"You try anything and I will nail you to the floor in more ways than one," HABIT warned, letting the cold metallic point sink in just enough to puncture Noah's skin to show he's not playing. "Understand?"

Noah could only nod quickly as his vocal chords had seized up. HABIT stabbed his knife into the wooden floor beside him, the sound making Noah flinch, and turned his attention back towards Noah. HABIT grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back sharply, nudging the head of his cock against the resistance of Noah's body.

Noah held his breath and tried to brace himself for the breach he knew was coming, but it only managed to make him even more tense. But HABIT didn't notice, or care for that matter, since he just went for it and breached Noah in a jagged stab inward. It knocked the wind out of the taller man and he let out a blood curdling scream from the shock of pain that shot up his spine.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes and his body arched to get away from the unwelcomed intrusion but HABIT held fast and kept the man in place as he drove his cock further inside the tight, unprepared channel. Noah immediately felt the warmth that bloomed within him and he cried when HABIT pulled out a little more smoothly this time. But only because of the blood that helped to slicken the way.

The pain was excruciating enough but the knowledge of his body actually being torn stung even more. It was an ache that would stay with him for days after the event and he could kiss sitting down or shitting goodbye. Noah dug his fingers into the wooden floor until he thought they would break and still it wasn't enough to suppress the shouts and cries that followed when HABIT began thrusting his hips against his bony ass.

" _So tight..._ " HABIT groaned mostly to himself, basking in the way Noah's body struggled to accommodate his girth.

Noah didn't know how he did it, but he held on as HABIT plowed into him in punishing rhythm, choking on his obscenities and whines of disapproval. The only solace he had was the tingling feeling of his blood rushing back into his half asleep arms. HABIT grunted above him and shoved Noah's hips back and forth in a pace that pleased _him_.

After a while, however, the pain had grown so much that Noah essentially went numb from the abuse and all that was left was the sensation of blood trickling down his thighs. Surprisingly enough his dick was still hard despite the immense pain and that only served to prove HABIT even more right about his kink for pain. Noah's throat had gone scratchy and hoarse from screaming that all he could do was make half hearted little moans and whimpers.

"Daddy's little whore makes such pretty sounds," HABIT admired, sliding his hands up to Noah's shoulders for better leverage. "That deserves some sort of treat, doesn't it?"

Before Noah could decipher what that meant, HABIT had changed his trajectory just slightly so that his proceeding thrusts jabbed against his prostate. Noah screamed again, but this time it was because of how fucking _spectacular_ it made him feel. His body lurched forward from how overstimulated it left him and after that his nerves became hot wired solely to that little knot inside him.

The sounds that left Noah were enough to make even the filthiest of porn stars blush. They ranged in pitch and came out completely unabashed as they tore their way out of Noah's throat, making HABIT's ears ring in the process. Noah even began to shove himself back onto HABIT's cock just to ride high on the way it made his legs tremble and his cock jerk.

"I wanna come so fucking bad," Noah announced as if he needed HABIT's permission. And maybe he did?

"You wait until I tell you to," HABIT ordered, speeding up his thrusts to catch up with the high Noah was currently riding on.

"Please, _daddy_ let me come," Noah begged, moaning like a cheap whore and hating every second of it, but _fuck_... "I can't hold it back for much longer."

HABIT fisted his hand in Noah's hair and pulled his head back harshly, making the taller man gasp in surprise.

"You better not fucking come," HABIT growled dangerously into Noah's ear, earning a pitiful little whine on response.

The order was met with much difficulty, but Noah complied and did his best to hold off on his orgasm even when HABIT made it hard for him by repeatedly driving his cock into him in a numbing, brutal pace. Luckily the hardship was endured for too long since Noah could more or less _feel_ HABIT's cock pulsing more frequently until finally jerking.

"I want you to come right now," HABIT whispered harshly and that's all it took.

The moment he felt HABIT pumping his release inside of him, Noah exploded without even laying a hand on himself. His body was wracked with tremors and he shook from the strain of holding himself up as he experienced the greatest oragasm of his life. And he hated himself. HABIT's cock still pumped a generous amount of come in Noah's bony ass and he covered the expanse of Noah's back as he grunted in completion.

They stayed like this for the briefest of moments. Noah on his hands and knees on a blood stained and come coated floor that was hell on his knobby joints and HABIT, an oddly comfortable mass of dead weight on his back. Noah thought for second, _just_ a second mind you, that HABIT might actually show him some mercy and allow him to clean up and get a fresh change of clothes after this, but he was _grossly_ mistaken like he usually is.

HABIT clambered off of him and left Noah to collapse in on himself in a pool of blood and sticky release. Just when he thought HABIT could actually be sympathetic... Noah was too exhausted to complain or put up much more of a fight so he just laid there on the floor as HABIT got his shit in order and headed for the door. Noah panted weakly and watched as HABIT's form retreated to the door frame.

"Later bitch," HABIT taunted with a jerking motion and a laugh, reminiscent of when he threw Noah back into his own reality.

And the door slammed shut and was promptly locked thereafter, leaving Noah in the dark with nothing but the beam of the flood light peeking in through the crack at the bottom of the door. Noah should be scrambling to knock the door down, to kick and scream, or possibly try to reason with HABIT, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care that a mixture of blood and come was slowly running down his thighs or that he was bloody and cold. He didn't fucking care.

HABIT had broken him.


End file.
